User blog:JeloJellyJam/The future of IALR
We’re gonna do it again! With Milo Murphy’s Law You might know the name from all the promos you saw. We’re not restin’ on our laurels, just eating fondue. We’re workin’ hard right? YEAH, it’s true. We’re gonna do it again! That’s right we’re not quittin’ New stories, new characters, new rhymes we’re spitting. It’s a brand new show with a new point of view. But if you liked Phineas you’ll like this too. ---- okay i was bored. Baljeet, do not read this for I have put a lot of contractions. About Season 2 Okay, as you may know it, Season 1 is coming to a close. With that happening I want to tell you about the future of IALR. First up, the not important stuff. I'm adding new characters! Sooner or later, you'll get to meet Phineas, Ferb, Milo, Gerry, Peet'r and a lot. Next, I'll be making comics, and I plan to let you make your own comics! More sooooner. Season 2 Placment I'd like to discuss: Where are we going to put Season 2? As you've probably know but never joined nor entered, Moon Snail has made a personal forum. He made it due to the fact that Discussions is coming and we do not like its limitations. No notifications, no markup, no emotes, no adding images it's CRAZY! So, Snail here decided to make an external forum in ZetaBoards that I'm currently polishing. Unfortunately we don't have notifications unless Snail here upgrades our forums to Zeta Premium. Unfortunately, we've no choice! With Discussions becoming mainsteam sooner ot later, either we have to stay and live with Discussions, or we can migrate to Zetaboards and put all our roleplays there, at the risk of no one seeing us / new requests of joining. So... Would you like to... Move! Stay! Lockbook I started a fun project on January 8 and it was called Lockbook. I had fun with it, and guess what: it grew in just a day! Now it's dead, and the new homepage (which you've probably seen now) doesn't include it. I mean the only link to Lockbook is a lone link in the Navbar. I was thinking of revivong it but I think I'll leave it dead. User inactivity One of our users, RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210 went inactive and he hasn't posted for long. Heck his event in the PvZ Institute standed still! Either he's on a vacation, he's on camp, or he has other things to do. Nobody knows. The Chat Came Back The chat is dead. No arguing, it's true. Nobody notices the chat. They feel like it's....invisible. They don't even touch it! It's ded! Also, I was planning for an IALR Discord, but it's up to you. Beware for you may bring a Discord vibe into PvZ and start drama! I'll "discord" all your problems and leave you with it. Do you want IALR Discord? Heck ye! Heck no! New homepage Yesterday I made the new homepage for In a Locked Room Wiki, adding new stuff like Featured Pages, News, and other stuff. Have you noticed it? If so, what should be the featured article? And do you have new ideas for what to put there? Achievements I'm changing their names and images. I'll also change alot but retain some. Also, we can't see Doc Voodoo here. I'm sure he's scrapped. And... There's more. I'm planning more but I'm bored. So I'll add more in a new part. But that's all for now. This is Jelo, saying: Well, we’re gonna do it again! For Milo Murphy’s Law A new behind the scenes video with a rap song score. We did one for Phineas this is a sequel to it. With a brand new crew it’s only fair. We’re gonna do it again That’s right we’re not stoppin’ Just be glad you don’t see me and Swampy poppin’ and lockin’. We’re working hard, Yeah! Bringing this new show to you, And if you liked Phineas you’ll like this too. ---- Sorry, I was too excited for February 10. Also: I'll let you draw some comics, and I'll feature them after I release the tenth comic! Oh yeah, and I listened to a rap by Dan and Swampy about their new show. Just search "we're gonna do it again milo murphy's law". Believe me, it's cool. Goodbye! Category:Blog posts